


A Grumpy Minific Collection

by Whtevrhpnd2mary



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whtevrhpnd2mary/pseuds/Whtevrhpnd2mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Grumps-related fics, written either as prompt fills on tumblr or for fun. Tags will be updated as chapters are added. The chapters will be labeled with pairings for reference and convenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss (Ninja Ship Party)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me on [my tumblr](https://whtevrhpnd2mary.tumblr.com/). I will make an effort to write what I receive, though it may take some time.

**From a tumblr ask prompt: "Dan and Brian's first kiss?"**

“Arin, I’m not sure I can do this,” Dan said nervously, for what felt to Arin like the thousandth time that day.

“Look, we’ve been over this,” Arin answered tiredly, his will to be supportive starting to wane with his friend’s continued worrying. “Just go in there, sit down with him and tell him the truth.”

A few days ago, Dan confessed to Arin that he thought he might be falling in love with Brian. The very idea seemed to have Dan terrified, and Arin held back on his initial urge to tease in favor of lending him an ear to explain the situation.

It turned out that Dan just couldn’t understand how you could be as close to someone for as long as he had been with Brian and just suddenly start feeling this way. For Dan, the attraction was usually much faster, born of both emotion and passion mixing into a heady feeling of desire. But Brian, that was his buddy, the guy he’d been making musical sex jokes with for years, the guy who loved to torment him for a laugh. The two concepts seemed so far apart for him that Dan was having a hard time dealing with it.

And he was afraid, Arin had quickly realized. After only a few minutes of Dan lamenting over how he’d come to identify what was happening, Arin could see that Dan’s anxiety was steeped in a fear that he might lose Brian as a friend if he told him.

“I mean, I’ve known Brian a long time,” Dan wavers again, “and despite all the ‘sexual harassment’ he pulls on me, I just don’t know how down he’d actually be with it.” Dan sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair, managing miraculously to make it look even messier than it already had.

Arin sighed, just about ready to slap Dan across the face and shove him into the recording room. He grabbed his friend’s arms, shaking him a little.

“Daniel, listen to me.” Arin paused until Dan was looking him in the eye. “Brian loves you…”

“Yeah, but i really doubt it’s like tha-” Danny started, but was cut off.

“Dan, shut up and just listen, okay!?” Arin almost shouted, frustrated. Dan sighed, but nodded. “Brian loves you. Now maybe it isn’t exactly the same as what you feel, but honestly, I think it is. I can see it. When he looks at you, when he talks about you. Everyone here sees it.”

Dan looked at Arin as if his fate hinged on every word, and Arin considered that Dan might actually feel that way if he truly believed he could potentially ruin something with this.

“And whether or not he returns your feelings,” Arin continued, making sure Dan was still focused on him, “'there is absolutely no doubt that Brian will still love you. Don’t make it weird, make it real.”

Dan dipped his head, shaking it, though he couldn’t help but chuckle at Arin’s use of a couple of Brian’s favorite sayings.

“I hope you’re right Arin.”

Arin didn’t respond, the door of the recording room opening and voices floating out. Instead, he gave a quick squeeze to Dan’s shoulders before releasing him. Arin quickly grabbed Ross’ attention as he was making his way out, engaging him in a conversation about the Gameoverse animations. Dan sighed, resigning to the inevitable, and made his way into the recording room.

Brian was standing in front of the couch, water bottle in one hand and his phone in the other. He was typing something with a satisfied smirk on his face, and Dan guessed it was some sort of ridiculous tweet to either the Grump or NSP accounts. As he approached, Brian glanced up and smiled.

“Hey Danny, what’s going on?” he asked, turning back to the phone and tapping a few more times. Dan shuffled his feet a bit.

“Can I, uh…” Dan cleared his throat nervously. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Brian looked up again, about to make a comment about how they were already talking, but he saw his friend’s anxious stance and could hear the apprehension in his tone, and changed his mind. Brian slid his phone into his pocket and gave Dan his full attention.

“You want to sit?” Brian asked, and Dan nodded absently before dropping heavily onto the couch. Brian sat next to him, putting his water down, his own expression becoming more serious. Nearly a minute passed in silence before Dan finally spoke again.

“I have something that I need to tell you, but I…I’m not sure how you’ll react.” Dan couldn’t meet his friend’s gaze.

They knew each other well enough that the very idea Dan might actually be afraid to tell him something had Brian very worried. He resisted the urge to make any presumptions, but as the silence wore on, it became harder to keep quiet. Dan was taking slow, deep breaths and staring at an undetermined spot on the floor.

“Danny, look at me.” Brian’s voice was even, betraying none of the anxiety he felt. It was clear in his eyes though when Dan looked up to meet them, the steel blue orbs wavering slightly. “Whatever it is, just tell me.” He wanted to add ‘and we’ll work it out together,’ but the way Dan was acting, Brian honestly wasn’t so sure.

Dan nodded and let out a long breath, though when he finally spoke, he had to look away again.

“I think that…I might be in love with you.”

It was spoken so softly, Brian wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. His eyes widened and he blinked multiple times, for once completely speechless. After several seconds, Dan couldn’t resist the urge to look back, needing to know the reaction.

Brian was smiling at him, a full on smile that lit up his face, the uneasiness in his eyes replaced with something Dan couldn’t quite place. Brian lifted a hand to the side of Dan’s face, brushing over his cheek and gazing at him as if he was seeing something new and wonderful. Brian leaned forward, sliding the hand back until his fingers were deep into the mass of curls, and pulled Dan in for a tentative kiss.

Dan inhaled sharply, taken fully by surprise, feeling the warm pressure of soft lips against his own, a tongue teasing lightly, asking. He closed his eyes and sighed, melting into it, opening up to allow access that Brian quickly took advantage of, deepening their embrace and emitting a low noise at the first taste.

His free hand had moved to Dan’s hip, and Dan scooted up on the cushion to get closer, his own hands gripping Brian’s shoulders, thumbs teasing the skin just above his collar. Brian tightened his grip in Dan’s hair, tugging firmly, and Dan moaned and broke the kiss for air.

The two sat for a moment, breathing heavily and watching each other. Dan looked like he wanted to say something, brow furrowing, but the question died on his lips. It remained in his eyes however, and Brian answered it with one of his own.

“Do you know how many years I’ve been waiting to do that?” he asked quietly, the relief and joy evident in his voice and expression. Dan cocked his head to the side.

“You mean you..?” he trailed off as Brian nodded. Dan looked away, processing the information before turning back again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid,” Brian replied earnestly. “Afraid of what you’d think, and terrified I’d lose you.” Brian huffed out a wry laugh. “I figured having you as my best friend was a far better option than not having you in my life at all. I didn’t exactly think you’d ever feel the same way I did though.” He shook his head in bemusement.

_'I was afraid…'_

So Brian had been agonizing over it too? And for far longer.

“So we both..?” Dan trailed off again, the situation itself so unexpected it rendered him perplexed.

“…are idiots, yes,” Brian finished for him.

Dan took in Brian’s expression - the fondness, the love in his gaze - and realized it looked the same as it had for as long as Dan could remember. Arin was right; it was right there, had been there all along, and everyone could see it but him. Dan smiled, full and wide, shaking his head.

“What?” Brian inquired curiously.

“I was just thinking how glad I am that I said something,” Dan answered, tone grateful. Brian tugged him close again, until their noses were almost touching.

“So am I,” he whispered before meeting Dan’s lips again for another searing kiss.


	2. Office Werewolf (Ninja Ship Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr ask prompt: "NinjaShipParty? Brian secretly being a werewolf and he changes one night at the office and Dan is the one to calm him down."

Dan parked his car and got out, reaching automatically to his pocket for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two hours and groaning when he remembered his phone wasn't there. How he ever lived without it now he could only wonder. The bright glow of the newly risen full moon made the parking lot almost clear as day, and he was only mildly surprised to see Brian's car parked in the same spot as earlier.

It had been an absolutely crazy day all around, for Brian and himself especially. Just one of those 'too many things, not enough time' kind of deals, but with bad day poured over the top. It had to be pretty insane for Dan to leave his phone behind at the office; he was practically married to the thing at this point for work related stuff alone. But he had an appointment he couldn't miss, and had to wait to come back and retrieve the device.

As Dan opened the door to the office, he was confused to find the lights were off. He flipped the switch, looking around.

"Brian?" he called out, moving inside and making his way slowly to his desk. He stopped short as he noticed some of the things from Brian's desk were scattered on the floor, and his chair was overturned. He whipped his head around, but there were no signs that anything else had been disturbed. Dan saw the door to the spare recording room was opened as well, though it was just as dark in there as the office had been. A loud bang echoed out from the open doorway, like something crashing against the wall, and Dan's heart started racing instantly.

"Brian, are you in there?" Dan asked again, voice far more on edge now as he carefully made his way to the engineering room doorway and turned on that light as well. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the door of the recording room in front of him. It was hanging precariously on one hinge, an enormous set of five gashes running down the entire front and deep into the wood.

A voice in Dan's head was telling him to get out of there now, and when he heard a strange low growling noise in the darkened room beyond, he nearly did just that. But Brian was likely still here, could even be in trouble, and Dan had to know what was going on. He couldn't just leave without helping.

Dan crept up to the door, peeking inside. He could see a large form in the far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows cast by the light through the booth window.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he asked warily, moving inside just a few steps to try and get a better look. Suddenly a dark blur passed by him and around to the door, blocking the exit behind him. 

Dan whirled around and came face to face with an enormous wolf-looking creature, like a werewolf from one of his old role playing games back in high school. It was standing a good seven feet tall, looking a dark grayish brown in the dim light, and it loomed over him, a rumble coming from deep inside its chest that vibrated through Dan and sent a wave of fear down his spine. The creature's shining blue eyes felt eerily familiar.

"Oh god," he breathed, backing immediately away. He was painfully aware that his only exit was forward, not back, and that he was trapping himself, but he couldn't see many options at this point. The beast moved slowly toward him, looking light on its feet for its size, and appeared in no hurry to stop Dan from cornering himself. 

The room had little in it currently, not having been used in awhile, but Dan could see faintly the signs of more gouge marks on the walls, and a broken bookshelf that was probably the source of the noise he heard a few moments ago. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye as he looked around for anything that could help him. 

In the light of the engineering room window, on the floor in a small pile, was a set of torn clothes. Dan could make out, among other things, what looked to be shredded jeans and a black t-shirt. He could make out a bit of the NSP logo on the fabric. Dan's head shot back to the creature, now much closer, and he swallowed thickly. The intensity in its eyes was unnerving, and suddenly all too recognizable.

"Brian?" Dan asked, tone betraying his fear. The werewolf stopped short for a moment, lip curling up in a snarl, growl becoming louder. "Is that really you?"

Brian dipped his head a bit, shaking it, eyes clenching shut.

"It's me, Danny," he tried again, voice shaking. He hoped to hell he could reach his friend without ending up looking like the shredded walls. "Do you know who I am?"

Brian gripped his head with his hands, fully bearing his teeth and emitting a sound somewhere between a strained whine and a menacing roar. His head shot up and he lunged at Dan, slamming him back against the wall, broad, clawed hand gripping him loosely around the throat and pinning him firmly.

Dan's breath was fast and shallow, the terror real in him, flooding his body with adrenaline and making him tremble. He didn't come to the office tonight expecting to die.

"Oh god, please don't kill me," Dan pleaded as he felt the claws drag up and the fingers wrapping more tightly around his neck, beginning to choke off his air. Dan gripped at the furry arm with both his hands, but was unable to budge it, and likewise could not relieve the pressure closing on his windpipe as he fruitlessly clawed at Brian's strong hand. 

Brian's teeth were bared, glinting sharply in the faint light. The reality didn't seem to be changing for Dan any time soon, and he closed his eyes, doing the only other thing he could think of.

"If I'm gonna die...then I have to...tell you something," he struggled to choke out, breaths becoming harder to take. He tried to meet the werewolf's enraged eyes. "I...love you Brian," he gasped.

The hand on his throat loosened marginally. Brian leaned in very close to Dan's face, inhaling deeply, sniffing him over, taking in the scent. Finally, he backed off a bit, meeting Dan's gaze, his own steel eyes full of confusion and alarm.

"Danny?" he he asked in a low, rumbling voice. At Dan's acknowledgement, Brian pulled his hand away as if it were burning, taking a few steps back, and Dan coughed and gagged for a moment, recovering. 

Brian began to whine, gripping his head with a hand again before dropping down, finally to all fours, lowering himself below Dan's height. His ears folded down and back on his head and his tail pulled forward between his legs. He began to whimper, and Dan could hear he was saying something, though he had to move closer to make it out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Brian was repeating, looking much more like a large, beaten down dog than an intimidating wolf anymore, and Dan knew then that his friend needed his help.  
__________________________

 

The next morning Brian startled awake, unaware of his surroundings. Dan groggily wrapped his arms tighter around the man, which only served to make him panic a bit, and he struggled to get free. Dan jerked to full awareness, removing his arms as Brian scrabbled backward, pulling the blanket with him.

Dan had sat down on the floor of the spare recording room with Brian for most of the night, huddled into his fur, whispering comforting nonsense while Brian laid quietly and tried to stay calm and focused. When he'd finally transformed back, he'd been disoriented and exhausted, and Dan had dragged him into the regular recording room and onto the couch, grabbing a blanket to cover them with and allowing them both to sleep. And Brian had done so almost immediately.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Dan giving his friend whatever time he needed, and himself time to fully wake up, before asking any questions. Brian took stock of his surroundings and situation; naked and sleeping with his fully clothed best friend on the couch of the recording space at his office. Dan can see the moment of realization dawn on Brian's face, the shame clear in his eyes as he looked up at Dan through lowered lashes.

"I'm sorry," was all Brian could get out. There was too much to say, to explain, and he just couldn't handle it all right now, with Dan looking at him with sympathetic and expectant eyes. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, as if it could somehow lessen the exposure he felt.

"How long has...this...been going on?" Dan asked carefully, curious and concerned, but with no anger in his voice. He was mindful of the tension etched into his friend's features, the rigid posture as they sat there, the few feet between them suddenly seeming like a chasm.

"A couple of years," Brian answers quietly. "It happened while I was in the UK." He looked at Dan pleadingly. "I didn't tell you because...I-I couldn't. I didn't know how... I-I..." Brian faltered, shaking his head in frustration, turning away and looking like he might cry.

Dan made a snap decision, closing the distance between them and taking Brian back into his arms. Brian was stiff but didn't pull away, his body shuddering slightly as he held in the wave of emotion that was bubbling up inside.

"It doesn't matter," Dan reassured, "I know now and it's alright, we'll deal with it together like everything else."

Brian pulled back, eyeing Dan with a serious and sorrowful look.

"Danny, I could have killed you."

Dan met his gaze, his own expression as intense as any Brian had directed at him in the past.

"No Brian," he said sincerely, fully confident even now, "you couldn't have."

Brian wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, accepting the embrace finally and closing his eyes. He released a shuddering breath and sank into Dan's warmth, the two of them settling back into the couch. 

They remained that way in silence for some time, Dan nearly dozing off again, when he heard a soft voice, muffled a bit where Brian was curled slightly into his chest.

"I love you too Danny."

Dan tightened his grip, kissing the top of Brian's head. They would get through this, together.


End file.
